In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus that suctions air, performs conditioning of the air, and discharges the conditioned air. Inside the apparatus, an air conditioning unit having air-conditioning, air-cooling, air-heating, and humidification functions is accommodated to maintain a pleasant room.
Such an air conditioner serves to change at least one of the temperature, humidity, and cleanliness of a room. Various types of purification units may be installed in the air conditioner.
In the air conditioner, a filter that filters impurities in air is attachably or detachably installed. When the air conditioner is operated, the impurities in the air are caught by the filter so that a room is purified. The filter may be separated for cleaning or replacement.
The filter described above needs to be periodically cleaned or replaced because it may deteriorate air suction ability when a great amount of impurities accumulate thereon. Thus, when the optimum service time of the filter is announced, a user may maintain the filter in the optimum state, and the air conditioner may discharge purified air into a room.